


Demon Slayer: Daitai no Mirai

by PairaDX



Category: demon slayer - Fandom, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime Spoilers, Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga, Gonna try my best not to make anything sound ridiculous, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PairaDX/pseuds/PairaDX
Summary: Generations ago, the Demon Slayer Corps managed to suppress the evil intentions of the Demons, a race of monstrous, immortal and malevolent beings who have a murderous instinct to kill and devour humans. Now, Takeru Kamado, the youngest head of the Kamado family must gather what remains of the reinstated Corps in order to battle the Demons under the revived Muzan Kibutsuji as Demon Slayers
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t started writing any of the chapters yet so I’m just gonna put up pages with some character info. The main characters of this are going to be the descendants of Tanjiro and Co......not the ones from the manga ending though. The title does mean “Alternate Future” after all

Name: Kamado Takeru

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Appearance: Takeru is a young man with rather tanned skin and an athletic physique, who is almost always seen wearing an unimpressed or emotionless expression. He has long and spiky, black hair with burgundy tips that he keeps in a ponytail, his bangs fall over his eyes in an uneven fringe. His eyes are sharp and reasonably wide, dark red eyes with white pupils that appear lighter around the lower section of his irises

Clothing: Takeru wears the standard Demon Slayer uniform, a dark-brown gakuran jacket, a white belt, baggy pants that extend into tabi socks, a pair of zōri with red straps, and bands of white cloth wrapped tightly around his calves, all beneath his red haori. He also wears a distinct pair of hanafuda earrings, with the image of a white-and-red flower.

Nichirin blade: Takeru’s blade is red with a black handle and a hand guard shaped like a flame with a black core and red border

Breathing Style: Breath Of Flames

Personality: Takeru is the least expressive member of the Demon Slayer Corps. His dedication to his duties and trained discipline causes him to appear cold and strict, especially towards his comrades. However, much of this is a facade. While he will never attempt to show his kind emotions, Takeru will be the first to act should anyone close to him come to harm.

Motivation: After witnessing the massacre of his family by the revived Muzan at the age of 5, Takeru swore to avenge his family by ridding the world of Muzan and his demons once and for all. After training for 11 years by himself, Takeru was reluctant to allow the other Slayers to join him in his battle.

Name: Tomioka Ryunosuke

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Appearance: Ryunosuke is a tall young man of a muscular stature and pale complexion,. He has unruly brown hair of uneven lengths that sticks up in tufts around his head, which he wears tied back in a low ponytail at the base of his neck, his bangs fall over his eyes in an uneven fringe. His eyes are sharp and reasonably thin, their irises a deep sapphire that fades to a lighter blue and their pupils a bluish-black, and are framed by thin eyebrows.

Clothing: Ryunosuke wears a dark cyan-tinted version of the standard Demon Slayer uniform with buttoned white leg-wraps and a pair of white zōri with dark blue straps, the socks underneath the same cyan color as his uniform. Over his uniform Ryunosuke wears a wears a blue, cloud-patterned jinbei-styled kimono that once belonged to Urokadaki Sakonji

Nichirin blade: His blade is blue with a hand guard with Black ring connected to its core by lines. It heavily resembles a wagon wheel in appearance.

Breathing Style: Breath of Water

Personality: Ryunosuke is greatly enthusiastic in regard to his duties as a Demon Slayer, and often comes across as eccentric. He is amiable, kind and boasted extraordinary technique and swordsmanship stemming from strict practice and discipline. He is an honorable warrior who adhered to his code of morals and principles that is instilled into him by his mother at a young age.

Motivation: After hearing about the revival of Muzan and the slaughter of the Kamado family, Ryunosuke devoted himself to training in order to prevent another tragedy caused by Demons to happen.

Name: Kocho Mako

  


Age: 23

  


Gender: Female

  


Appearance: Mako is a girl of a slender build and a pale complexion. Her hair is long, black and reaches just below her waist, turning pink as it passes her elbows, worn down with two shorter clumps over her shoulders, and arched, ear-length bangs on either side of her face. Her eyes are a pale pink and slanted towards the sides of her face, bright and bug-like, with many notable white sparkles reflecting light off of them.

  


Clothing: Mako wears the standard Demon Slayer uniform with gold buttons, consisting of a dark-purple tinted straight-lined black jacket and hakama pants that are tucked into a butterfly pattern fabric around her lower legs. She also wears a white haori that has a butterfly wing pattern that fades into a violent then pink color on the sleeves and bottom edges which are cuffed with a black and white dotted trim. She wears white sandals with purple straps for footwear. On the right side of her head Mako sports a violet and pink butterfly ornament

  


Nichirin blade: Mako’s blade is light pink with a white handle that has a Flower shaped hand guard with 4 petals; The petal has an violet colored core with an gold border

  


Breathing Style: Breath of Flowers

  


Personality: Mako is a sweet and kindhearted young woman who fights for her ideals. She loves children and works at a daycare, perhaps to spare them of the stigma of loneliness created by the momentary absence of their parents. When faced with "broken" or "sad" individuals, she wishes immediately to help them through their pain; as an example, she dislikes vulnerable men as she is unable to resist the desire to "fix" them. However, once their problems are solved, she looks down on their sentimental behavior as annoying. Mako was light on her training, but she proved to be slightly diligent in her studies.

  


Motivation: As a child, Mako was seemingly abandoned by her mother and father, shortly after the battle against Muzan. Heartbroken, the tearful Mako attempts to go after her parents as her father wheels her mother (now a paraplegic) away, but is quickly left behind. She was left in the care of her grandmother where she remained and trained to become a Demon Slayer.

  


Name: Shinazugawa Chiaki

  


Age: 18

  


Gender: Male

  


Appearance: Chiaki is a short, fair-skinned young man with spiky white hair and large dark purple eyes

  


Clothing: Chiaki clothes consist of a standard Demon Slayer uniform, over which he sported a green yukata.

  


Nichirin blade: Chiaki’s blade is green with a black handle that has a hand guard with an Abstract shape with 8 points with an overlapping pattern; Each plate has a forest green core with a silver border.

  


Breathing Style: Breath Of Wind

  


Personality: Chiaki is immature, hot-blooded, and stubborn, often times impulsive and quick to lash out.

  


Motivation: Unlike the others, Chiaki has no interest in being a Demon Slayer. He is seen as immature and a rebel because he abandoned his training early and would rather hang out at the local game center than restart his training.

Name: Agatsuma Kotoha

  


Age: 15

  


Gender: Female

  


Appearance: Kotoha is a young girl of a short stature with fair skin, who possessed gentle eyes of a soft brown to gold, their pupils rectangular and white. She has yellow hair that fades to orange as it comes down to her shoulders tied into pigtails, and short micro bangs over her forehead.

  


Clothing: Kotoha wears a slightly brown-tinted version of the standard Demon Slayer uniform, just with a knee-length pleated skirt in place of the usual hakama pants. Over this, she wears a white-triangle patterned, yellow and orange gradient haori, also sporting knee-high lace-up white boots with tan soles, heels and toes.

  


Nichirin blade: Kotoha has a yellow blade with a black lightning motif down the length of the blade. Her hand guard is Circular shaped with 4 slight indentations, the center has a silver tone with small triangles and has a golden border.

  
Breathing Style: Breath of Thunder

Personality: Kotoha is normally seen as timid but selfless and kind. She is obedient and skilled when it comes to her swordsmanship. Kotoha is extremely hard on herself, primarily because she believes that she is stupid and an unfit replacement for her sister.

  


Motivation: After the revival of Muzan and slaughter of the Kamado Family. Kotoha’s older sister Megumi, trained for years until she became ill and unable to fight. Not wanting to leave the Demon Slayer Corps undermanned, starting at the age of 10 Kotoha trained rigorously for years to fill in for her ill sister as a Demon Slayer


	2. Act 1: Future

Muzan Kibutsuji, the Progenitor of Demons. A sick man who was given immortality at the cost of his humanity and lived for centuries as the strongest being, the only thing he feared after first becoming a demon was the glow of the sun. In hopes of overcoming the sun, Muzan began to create more demons and spread them throughout the world. He was truly a selfish man, on a quest for the Blue Spider Lily in order to turn himself into a truly perfect being.

As his demons caused havoc in the night to satisfy his desire, an organization was created for the sole purpose of destroying demons and their creator. Since ancient times, The Demon Slayer Corps, an organization completely unrecognized by the government dedicated their lives to protect humanity from demons under the leadership of the Ubuyashiki Family. For years their goal was to cut down the illustrious Muzan and thanks to the combined effort of the Tanjiro Kamado and his fellow swordsman they managed to defeat their hated enemy!

With the demon race now extinct with the death of their leader, The Demon Slayer Corps was disbanded and their members went to live their lives in peace without having to live in fear of the demons

Now in Modern-Day Tokyo...

"You're still reading those novels by your great grandfather?"

A man in farmers' clothing with black pelted hair and arrow-shaped eyebrows walked into his home to the sight of two girls on the crouch reading an old-looking book, a preteen and a toddler. The elder girl has long waist-length black-to-blond hair parted to the left side of her forehead. She has round, brown eyes with prominent eyelashes and thin eyebrows. She wore her school's standard uniform, consisting of a light blue long-sleeved shirt, black skirt, black ribbon necktie, and white vest. She also sports black knee-socks.

“Oh welcome back father! Kotoha was so intrigued by our great grandfather's novel that she’s kept me here reading the whole thing to her all day” She smiled down at the younger girl in her lap. The child had short black hair tied into pigtails and possessed the same round eyes like her older sister. She wore a yellow dress that reaches her knees.

Kotoha looked up and pouted at her

“Onee-chan, I still can't read so I need you to do it!”

Their father chuckled as he headed for their kitchen

”So Kotoha, since you like those novels so much, would you want to become a samurai as well?”

“Papa you're wrong!” Kotoha quickly jumped off of her sister's lap then ran to her father holding the novel up

The father looked at her confused “Wrong? About what?”

She hopped in front of her father, trying to hold the book in front of his face

“Great Grandpa Zenistu and his friends aren't salami, they were called Demon Slayers!”

Meanwhile at the Ubuyashiki residence...

A young man bearing an identical resemblance to Kaguya Ubuyashiki enters the home and is immediately greeted by a group of kakushi.

“How is he?”

The kakushi in front spoke up as the others stood silently

“His condition is the same as it was when we first called, Lord Ubuyashiki”

“I see...Where is he now?”

The kakushi led the young man to a room that held a small bald elderly man who is known as Kiriya Ubuyashiki, the world's longest-living man and former head of the Ubuyashiki family. He was now bedridden, covered in sweat and gasping for breath. A smile dawns his face as the young man enters the room

“K-Kaguya, I’m glad you came”

The young man knelt next to Kiriya and held his hands gently

“Grandfather, what happened to you?”

“It may be the curse” Kiriya looked at his descendant and could see everything become fuzzy, he could feel his eyesight fading away

“Curse?”

Kiriya smiled at Kaguya glad that he came to him, he knows that he was fading away and wished to get out his final request

“This must mean that he is somehow alive...how?!” The old man began to cough erratically

“What are you talking about?” Kaguya helps his elder up and brings a cup of medicine to his mouth only for Kiriya to push it away

“Kaguya, listen to me. You must reinstate the Demon Slayer Corps! You cannot allow this curse to plague our family again!”

Kiriya waves to the kakushi as his descendant looked at him confused

“Demon Slayer Corps? Like from those stories you told me when I was younger?” One of the kakushi brought in a set of books and presented it to the two

“Read these books and you'll know all you need know, all that is written in these books are true. So please do as I say, this is my final request of you. Find Yushiro Yamamoto and tell him who you are, he will help you”

Kaguya’s confusion didn't fade away, only more questions began to appear in his head

“Grandfather, what are you talking about?”

“Muzan Kibutsuji, he is alive. I don't know how he is but you must bring the Demon Slay-” Kiriya clutches his chest and lies down as he could feel his life fading away

“Grandfather!”

Have you ever heard of the Sanzu River? In some translations It's said to be the border between the world of the living and the world of the dead, before reaching the afterlife, the souls of the deceased must swim across the snake-infested river. The weight of one's offenses while alive determines whether or not the snakes will allow you to pass. So how do you believe the Lord Of Demons will pass the river? Would he even be able to step into the water? Or would he be left in the void in-between for all of eternity

The Sanzu River after the defeat of Muzan Kibutsuji...

“CURSE YOU TANJIRO KAMADO!”

Muzan screamed as he appeared on the shores of the river, his appearance was the same as when he died. Long white hair due to the poison forced on him by the Demon Slayers in order to accelerate his age, numerous mouths all over his limbs, each one lined with a set of incredibly sharp fangs, and his skin also appear to have a dark-red mass growing from the ends of his limbs and branching onto his body.

“That bastard gets pulled back and I, Muzan Kibutsuji, the perfect being is left here?!” Filled with anger Muzan punches the shore as he let out one last scream.

“Why wouldn't he allow himself to become the Demon King, my successor? The perfect being? Why?!”

Muzan stopped his tantrum as he could hear waves crashing down on the Sanzu shoreline, oddly it's waters were crimson red

“Blood? Am I in hell?” The demon walked towards the shoreline of the river and was barely able to see the slithering snakes swimming through the red water. He reaches a hand into the water and almost immediately snakes honed in on his hand and swam to bite it.

As his hand gets bitten by the snakes, memories began to flash in his head, he was experiencing the moment he realized he couldn't walk in the sun, the day of his defeat by the hands of Yoriichi Tsugikuni, the day he first met Tanjiro...his death

“What is this?!” Muzan yanked his hand out of the river and quickly jumped away from the snakes.

Suddenly an unknown voice calls out to Muzan

“I could help you find a way back”

“Who's there?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Authors Note] I know this is short but I'm honestly not any good at writing so.....yeah. More characters will be introduced in the next chapter like the Kamado Family of this time
> 
> Kaguya isn't Kiriya’s Grandson he is just one of his descendants and the name of Kotoha’s father is Miyuki while the name of her sister is Megumi


	3. Act 2: Return

Kaguya Ubuyashiki, the great-grandson of Kiriya Ubuyashiki, named after his ancestor. He is the current head of the Ubuyashiki Household and now the 99th Leader of the Demon Slayer Corps.

Asakusa, Tokyo...

After the passing of his Great Grandfather, Kaguya read his will and set out to fulfill his wishes, to reform the Demon Slayer Corps. The first thing he needs to do is find a man named Yushiro Yamamoto, a painter known for his several paintings of a beautiful woman to wide critical acclaim. He is also known as a mysterious figure with infamy for his aggression to reporters seeking to interview him. Kaguya had no idea how an aggressive painter would be helpful with the threat of demons but Kaguya does not intend to ignore his wise great grandfather’s words.

According to the reports of Yushiro threatening to shoot reporters, his home resides in Asakusa. He roamed the district wearing a black kimono with a long white kimono jacket with a pink and purple mist like pattern that starts around the lower back/waist.

He had also sent out his kakushi in search of the painter as well. The young man spent hours searching for Yushiro to no avail until a voice suddenly called out to him from behind

“What do you want?” Kaguya turned to see a young man with pale skin and bright lavender purple eyes. His short hair is neatly styled and vertically shaded from a dull green to black. He wore a white button-up shirt and dark blue pants with black dress shoes

“Excuse me?”

The young man let out a sigh of annoyance before responding

“You and a bunch of kakushi have been asking for me all over town, what do you want? I should warn you If it's about the paintings I'm going to shoot you”

Kaguya looked upon the young boy confused by his appearance, he figured he would be older considering the number of paintings he was said to have made.

“You are Yushiro Yamamoto, the painter?”

“Yes, I am. Tell me what you want now or I'm leaving”

Kaguya was quick to pull out a small piece of paper before responding

“I am Kaguya Ubuyashik, the current head of the Ubuyashiki and I came here to give you a message I hope you will understand”

“What is it then?”

Kaguya then proceeded to read the contents of the paper in his hand

“Kiriya Ubuyashik has passed due to a curse inflicted on our family. He believes it's due to a man named Muzan Kibutsuji being alive.”

Yushiro dropped his bag and grabbed the young man's kimono

”What?”

Without letting Kaguya respond, Yushiro dragged him to a near by alley

"Where are you taking me?”

”If what you say is true then we should not talk about it out in the open” As they reached the dead-end of the alley, Yushiro looked around for any witnesses before pulling Kaguya through the wall with him

Inside of Yushiro’s home...

“How is Muzan Kibutsuji alive?” Yushiro asked ignoring Kaguya’s questions about his home or several paintings

”I’m sorry but I do not know how all my grandfather said is that the curse returning meant that he is alive” Kaguya pulled out a small book addressed to Yushiro from his kimono and handed it to him

”He asked me to find you and to reinstate the Demon Slayer Corps”

Yushiro took the book and skimmed through the first page

”Odd...” The book was a list of rumors with the possibility of demons being involved

”Why did he not come to me with this before?”

”What is it?”

Yushiro closed the book before looking at Kaguya

”Fine, I'll help you reform the Demon Slayer Corps”

The Sanzu River...

A large wooden ship floated atop the red river. The sails were torn and tattered, moss and barnacles are growing out from various spots of the ship, and the mast is similar to a clock tower in design. On the bottom front sail is the kanji for "Demon King" The ship's figurehead bears a human skull and a pair of swords.

Inside the ship rested Muzan Kibutsuji, do to him being unable to cross the river without having to experience his worse moments the demon took rest on this ship for decades. Muzan just sat in the ship drinking sake from a bowl

”When the hell is he going to do it?”

The Ubuyashiki Household...

After learning of the possibility of Muzan being alive, Yushiro gave Kaguya a list of family names that could help him rebuild the Demon Slayer Corps. As the years went by since the Corps displacement, only a few of the families even believed in the existence of Demons.

The Tomioka family now bares a line of Kabuki dancers who adapted the water breathing style into their dance.

The Agatsuma family are farmers who live in the countryside, as time went on the autobiography of Zenitsu Agatsuma became known as a work of fiction by most members of the family.

Although the Kocho bloodline ended with the death of Shinobu Kocho, their name lived on through some of the other inhabitants of the Butterfly Mansion. Sumi Nakahara, Kiyo Terauchi, and Naho Takada all took the name Kocho in honor of the woman who took them in after the deaths of their families. The members of the Kocho family are mainly in the medical field.

The Shinazugawa family does not have many members but members they do have are mostly involved in law enforcement.

The whereabouts of any of the Hashibira family is currently unknown.

After the defeat of Muzan, the Kamado family went on to become a highly regarded samurai clan in Japan, even though there is no need for samurai in this era, the Kamado Clan still trains in the Dance Of The Fire God.

After being given information on the families by Yushiro, Kaguya contacted the heads of those families to alert them of their possible conflict and sent them summons to the Ubuyashiki Household.

In the main yard of the Ubuyashiki Household stands...

Miyuki Agatsuma, the owner of Agatsuma farms and father of two. He wore a brown jacket over a black shirt, brown baggy pants and black boots with a white scarf wrapped around his neck

Sabito Tomioka, tall man of a muscular stature and pale complexion, who now an emotionless expression. His eyes are sharp and reasonably thin, their irises a deep sapphire that fades to a lighter blue and their pupils a bluish-black, and are framed by thin eyebrows. He wore a cloud-patterned jinbei kimono with navy colored pants which are fastened at his shins by white kyahan guards. He also wears traditional black tabi socks, and sandals with blue straps. He is also sporting a white cloth that covers his head and wraps around his neck

Yōjirō Kamado, a tall man with rather tanned skin. He has ruffled, black hair with burgundy tips, combed back to expose his forehead, and wide, dark red eyes with white pupils that appear lighter around the lower section of his irises. He wore a red haori over an orange kimono with black hakama and a katana carried at his waist. He also sported a pair of hanafuda earrings on his ears.

”So, I'm guessing you guys were summoned here as well” Miyuki looked at the other to adults in the yard with him

Sabito turned to do respond

”It seems so” He then politely bowed to Miyuki

”Greetings, I am Sabito Tomioka”

Miyuki awkwardly waved his hands in front of Sabito with a slight blush on his face

”Oh please, you don't have to be so formal with me!”

Sabito then raised his head ”My apologies”

He then turned to the other man in the yard, his eyes instantly noticed the earrings he wore

”Those earrings, are you the head of the Kamado Clan?”

Yōjirō turn to them with a gentle smile on his face

”I’m Yōjirō Kamad, It's nice to meet you two”

”Nice to meet you as well, Lord Yōjurō” Sabito then knelt down in front of the samurai

”Please don't” Yojiro knelt down to Sabito’s level to speak with him

”There is honestly no need for you to be so formal”

Sabito nodded then stood up, all three of them stood in the yard in silence for a minute before the doors of the home opened to reveal Kaguya

”Hello, I am Kaguya Ubuyashiki. The current head of this household” He stepped out into the yard with them

”And I called you all here to discuss an important matter”

Miyuki awkwardly rose his hand ”Hey I think you may have mistaken me for someone else, I'm just a farmer”

”I am not mistaken. You are Miyuki Agatsuma, radish farmer and father to two with one more on the way.”

Yojiro looked at Miyuki for a moment before turning to look at Sabito

”Agatsuma, Ubuyashiki and Tomioka...”

He then turned to Kaguya with a serious look on his face as he put two and two together ”Does this matter have anything to do with the recent rumors of demons?”

Later that night at the Kamado Household.....

Yojiro sat a table in his home writing on scroll, across from him at the table was a small boy with burgundy hair and red eyes like him

“Takeru, a mortal enemy of our ancestors plans to come for our home and I do not know if I can properly protect our home”

He rolled up the scroll and handed it to a nearby kakushi, Takeru sat there silently with no expression on his face as he was spoken to

”That is why I plan to-”

His words are stopped by a loud and sudden crash that was then followed by a roar filled with malice

”KAMADO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Authors Note] Next chapter I'm going to try to write a good fight scene...I probably should've written character bios for Yōjirō, Sabito, and Miyuki. I may add their bios to the page with everyone else's info.


	4. Act 3: Attack

Breath styles, swordsmanship styles practiced and taught by the Demon Slayer Corps. The Breath Styles make use of specific and concentrated breath patterns, which increase the user's lung capacity and amount of oxygen in the blood. This increase of oxygen allows the user to enhance their physical abilities and mental concentration, allowing them to fight on par with Demons, whose physical prowess surpasses that of the average human.

Kamado Household...

(Yogiro POV)

I sat a table in my home writing on scroll, across from me was Takeru Kamado, my heir who is to inherit the earrings that I am wearing. To lead our family into the future.

“Takeru, a mortal enemy of our ancestors plans to come for our home and I do not know if I can properly protect our home”

I wanted to prepare the boy, for I could tell my story was reaching its end. I can't see the future or anything like that but I have a feeling that this is my final night. But I do not plan to die a meaningless death

I rolled up the scroll and handed it to a nearby kakushi, Takeru sat there silently with no expression on his face, for a five-year-old Takeru was oddly serious and emotionless. It pains my heart that I won't be able to see this child smile or to hear him laugh. But I'll places all of my hopes onto Kojuro for this. I hope this plan actually works out.

”That is why I plan to-”

I stopped my words as I hear a loud and sudden crash that was then followed by a roar filled with malice

”KAMADO!”

I signaled to one of the kakushi

”Take Takeru somewhere safe, quickly!”

Takeru stood up and bowed to me, as if he knew that this maybe the last time we would see each other as well

”I wish you good fortune in battle, father”

Unable to think of any goodbyes I could give him I simply nodded to the boy before grabbing the sheathed Nichirin Blade that hung on my wall, the same blade that belonged to my ancestor and ran out to the front yard of my estate, that was filled with kakushi

”Kakushi! Make sure everyone is somewhere safe and contact Kaguya Ubuyashiki! ” I commanded the kakushi making them rush inside the house as I strapped the sword to my waist and took a defensive position. I did not wish for anyone else not capable of fighting to be involved in this.

The front gates of the estate were rip off its hinges to reveal a man. From what I could tell he looked like he was in his late twenties with an unnaturally pale skin which can be easily confused as being unhealthy and sickly, long white hair, and sharp, almond-shaped eyes. His pupils are vertical, like the eyes of a cat, and colored plum red. He had numerous disgusting mouths all over his limbs, each one lined with a set of incredibly sharp fangs, and his skin also appear to have a dark-red mass growing from the ends of his limbs and branching onto his body.

The man was growing like a rabid beast as his eyes basically bore holes into me

”Kamado...”

”Considering your odd appearance I can only assume that you are either a demon or a really good cosplayer” I didn't smell it before but this man, his scent was the worse thing I could have possibly smelt in my life

”Kamado, this is not personal but I am going to kill you. I swore to myself that I would kill anyone who wore hanafuda earrings or shared the Kamado name” The man raised his hand and it transformed into an oddly shaped blade

”And you happen to fit into both of those categories!”

Suddenly the putrid that came from the demon intensified and a swarm of men in suits ran to his side. They all had pale skin and cat-like eyes like the man with white hair

”It’s odd...” I pulled the nichirin blade on my waste from its sheath and held it up

”I’ve never truly held hatred for any being no matter how much they've caused me pain but now...”

I could see the gray blade turning red in my hands, it suddenly felt warm as if it was the sun itself.

”For some reason my stomach is churning with hatred. This is the first time and it's directed at you” I pointed my now crimson red sword at the man leading the demonic army, from the look on his face and the scent he was now giving off I could tell he growing more and more furious

”Muzan Kibutsuji!”

Muzan’s demon henchmen ran and suddenly three of them surrounded me, I quickly got into a defensive stance and prepared for the start of my final battle

Hinokami Kagura: Fire Wheel!

I quickly spun my body horizontally, blade in hand to throw a 360-degree slash at my enemies. Even though I wasn't creating any fire, I could see flames coming off of my blade as it slashed through the necks of the three demons that surrounded me. As their heads fell to the ground and the smell of ash filled my nose I could tell the years I spent in training were not in vain.

”Muzan Kibutsuji”

I whipped my blade, freeing it from the blood of the demons I've slain

”I am fully aware that this night will be my last but...”

Without letting me finish, the rest of the demons charged at me with malice, growling like rabid beasts. It's sad that these innocent men were corrupted by Muzan and forced into being his servants but I cannot save them as they are now. I sheathed my blade and took another stance

Hinokami Kagura: Flash Dance!

I closed my eyes and inhaled a large amount of oxygen, increasing the pumping of blood through my entire body, focusing it on my legs, I could feel my body heating up as if flames were surrounding it. Almost like a flash of light I dashed towards the disgusting smell of the demons and slashed my opponents at great speeds.

As I opened my eyes upon a fuming Muzan the smell of ash became stronger

”I refuse to be cut down easily!”

The Tomioka household, minutes before Muzan’s attack on the Kamado’s...

(Sabito POV)

I can not believe it, the return of Muzan Kibutsuji, the fact that demons actually exist. Our family would use the Breath of the Water for dancing but not since the fall of Muzan has it been used for combat.

Well it doesn't matter, I've already trained myself well with the Breathing Style and should be able to use a sword as well. We do still have the journals on the techniques

”Ryunosuke!”

I walked out of my house to the front yard where my son, Ryunosuke was practicing with a kendo stick. After being told of the revival of demon progenitor, I made sure to prepare my eldest son for battle.

He was already in a kendo club so he knew how to wield a sword and I taught him instructions on how to use the Breath Of Water at a young age. In fact, I'm fairly certain he started reading the journals on how to use the Water Breathing Style in combat

”You’re doing well, you just need to improve your lung capacity and you will be more than capable of fighting using the Breath of Water in combat” I wished to encourage my son as he practiced, thrusting his kendo stick out as he took a step forward and backward

”Father, why the sudden increase in kendo training? I was beginning to enjoy Kabuki dancing” My son stopped his practice to turn and ask me, even though Ryunosuke is my eldest son. He is still only eleven years old so I do not want to share the gore-filled truth about demons.

”I wish to prepare you for a possible obstacle you may face in your future” Ryunosuke merely looked at me confused at my vague response.

”Father!” Out of the back of my head, I could hear rapid footsteps and I turned to see my youngest daughter.

”Someone called for you! They hung up but they said something about Muzo and a Komodo Dragon!”

It took me a second to realize what she was saying but when I did, I ran to my study. Deep in my closet rest the nichirin blade that was once used by my ancestor, Giyu Tomioka.

”I’m sorry children but I need to leave!”

I quickly left for the home of the Kamado family with my Nichiren blade in hand

Kamado Household...

(Muzan POV)

Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why?!

Those earrings, that sword color. Why must I be constantly haunted by that monster?! This one...he is just like that monster! The way his blade burns as bright as the sun, the way he dances throughout my demons as their heads fly off their heads. How the hell, can they're eyes shine such pureness while decapitating their enemies?!

”Muzan!”

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the man I came to slay shouted out to me while fighting off my servants

”If you wish to take credit for killing me then I suggest you cease hiding behind your men like a coward!” The fact that he was insulting me while slicing through a crowd of demons infuriated me beyond belief! How dare he talk down to me the perfect being?!

”IF YOU USELESS PAWNS WISH TO LIVE AFTER THIS NIGHT THEN GO DEVOUR THE REST!”

Like the worthless beings they are, my new minions that weren't trying to kill the monster went towards the house to find the rest of his family and devour him

DEMON WHIPS!

In a blind rage, I stretched my arms and grew several sharp blades in my extended forearms and shapeshifted my hands into several bladed protrusions before flying towards my enemy. Swinging my limbs at him, hoping to rip him to shreds!

(Yojiro POV)

I see his anger towards my ancestors has made Muzan easy to bait into blindly attacking. I quickly block and sliced Muzan’s flailing arms with my blade as I ran closer to him prepared to at least hold him off for my kakushi to get everyone to safety. I hope they are capable of defending themselves against those demons.

Hinokami Kagura...

According to my ancestor's journals, Muzan cannot be simply killed by decapitation. In order to successfully kill him I must destroy all seven of his hearts and all five of his brains. The Hinokami Kagura’s thirteenth form was solely created for the purpose of slaying this man.

As I got closer to Muzan, dodging and blocking his whips I found an opening and ran up to Muzan till we were almost face to face, I raised my blade as a flustered look dawned Muzan’s face

Hinokami Kagura: Dance!

I quickly brought my blade down vertically, slicing through the demon king’s arms and across his chest

The demon let out a blood-curdling roar and swung his whips at me again. In order to dodge them and continue the cycle I jumped into the air

Muzan attempted to stop me by sprouting more whips from his leg and torso to surround me with them and tear me to shreds

Clear Blue Sky!

In order to protect myself I spun my body vertically to create a 360-degree slash, cutting away most of the limbs.

Raging Sun!

I then unleashed two horizontal slashes to hit and intercept more of Muzan’s whips that were coming at me

”DAMN YOU! JUST DIE” Muzan’s panicked movement and constant curses clearly shows that after being beaten by the Hinokami Kagura twice, he now clearly fears the technique. He morphed his torso and upper body into a gigantic beastly mouth. From this, he released a strong shockwave scream sending me back a few feet before throwing more of his whips my way

Fake Rainbow!

I twisted and rotated my body quickly, creating afterimages that Muzan would unknowingly hit as I got closer to him to the point I was right behind him

Fire Wheel!

I leapt into the air and spun my blade, in my sight of vision I could see my flames moving around in a circular motion as I struck Muzan’s back, giving him scars that his regeneration wouldn't fix.

Muzan turned around and swung his whips around crazily, not even bothering to aim them at me in order to protect himself from my burning blade but that wouldn't stop me!

Burning Bones, Summer Sun!

I made a circular slash with my blade to defend myself from the whips coming towards me from the front as the demon king was clearly panicking, I can finish this!

Sunflower Thrust!

I charged at Muzan with my blade, it's flames burning bright as I got closer to him. The amount of brains I've already taken out is three and the amount of hearts is four with the first half of the cycle.

The demon cried out as my crimson blade pierced another one of his hearts. I pulled my blade out before jumping back from Muzan, avoiding his whips again

”KAMADO!” Muzan screamed as he looked over the numerous scars I have given him that now covered his body

”May your soul find peace in your return to the afterlife!” I charged at Muzan preparing for the second half of the circle

Solar Heat Haze!

I chargered the now weakened Muzan with haze covered slashes, he was unable to avoid my blade because they would look as if they missed only to hit it's intended target.

After my barrage of slices I jumped into the air to continue the cycle but before I could begin, one of Muzan’s whips stabbed into my stomach and forcefully pulled me towards him

”DIE KAMADO!”

The piercing pain in my stomach wasn't the only thing I felt from the demon's whip, I could also feel something coursing through my body. It must be the poison I read about that belongs to Muzan.

As I was now only inches away from Muzan I raised my blade again, I had to continue the cycle before it was too late

Setting Sun Transformation!

I brought my sword down to deliver an upended slash upon the demon kings head stunning him and giving me a opening!

Beneficent Radiance!

I cut the whip stabbing into my stomach, separating myself from him before spiraling into the air, Muzan was caught by my flaming spiral and slashed several times before falling onto his back

I stood above the now cowering and bleeding Muzan with my sword, about to continue the cycle.

A voice suddenly called out to me and what felt like a strong gust of wind blew me away from the demon, interrupting the cycle

”I’m sorry but It'll be bad if Lord Muzan would be slain so quickly after all the trouble I went through in order to bring himself”

On top of the gates of my estate stood a tall man with pale skin, long dark hair that reached his waist and yellow eyes. He wore a loose-fitting red tuxedo and a black tie over a white dress shirt and red dress pants. He also wore black loafers. Over it all he had a white half cloak on.

Barley able to keep myself up with my sword I tried to move towards the man who was now carrying a unconscious Muzan over his shoulder

”Who the hell are you?!”

”You can call me Dokoku, I guess you can call me one of Muzan’s generals” He bore an unsettling smile on his face as he spoke, the scent coming from his was almost as putrid as Muzan’s

I stood up and held up my blade prepared to fight the new demon

”I wouldn't bother with that if I were you” Dokoku pointed towards my house that was now burning

”I’m guessing that you got so into your battle that you forgot about the other demons that Lord Muzan sent into there, all of the demons left but I suggest you go and find any survivors that may be in there”

Without a second thought, I inhaled as much oxygen as I could, increasing the pumping of blood through my entire body, focusing it on my legs before releasing it and dashing into my home ignoring Muzan and his newly announced general as they made their escape

My nose was instantly hit with the smell of blood as I came in, I walked through my home not even seeing any corpse, just blood covering the walls and floors...I failed! I failed to kill Muzan and I failed to protect my people, now thanks to me the Kamado family will end with my death! Damn it!

I could already feel myself fading away as I stood in my burning home waiting for my death. Now that the demons were no longer there I was able to smell the blood of my family and the scent of...Takeru! He's still in the household and alive!

I followed Takeru’s scent to my bedroom where the boy was just standing there covered in blood with tears streaming down his face. I could feel tears coming down mine as I approached him

”I’m so sorry, Takeru!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Authors Note] And that's the end of the chapter! I think I'm going to keep writing the story using POV for a bit to see if I like it more than the other way I was writing. Hope I didn't make the fight bad.


End file.
